


Habib Albi

by Lexsssu



Series: More Than a Dream [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Arabian Nights AU, Breeding, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, ObeyMax, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: “No matter what my council may say and even if I have to challenge your family to a duel if only to have the honor of being your husband, of fathering your children...My love for you will never waver”Using one of his large hands, the heir of the Wandering Tribe turned your face towards his and met his lips with yours.“For you, I will give my all”
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: More Than a Dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794355
Kudos: 117





	Habib Albi

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for ObeyMAX Day 30 with the theme: **Arabian Nights**

“You see that? Can you see how well you take me?”

The jovial tone in his voice should not have matched the depravity of his actions and yet because it was Diavolo, it was really only fitting. Thick, powerful thighs cushioned your own jelly-like legs as he slammed you down the mighty girth of his cock in front of the tall mirror that faced the two of you. 

As much as you may have wanted to answer, there is no conceivable way you could talk straight much less even think clearly when you were clearly being fucked silly by your adorable beast of a lover.

Being cushioned against the warm and firm muscles of his body was one thing, but actually seeing the way his dark, chocolatey skin rubbed against the softness of your own in the mirror as beads of his pearly, gooey essence dripped from where the both of you were joined? 

It was almost too much.

Especially with how small you were as compared to the massive hulk of Diavolo. It was as amazing to see as it was arousing to feel his pulsing cock in all its glory repeatedly entering your willing cunt. Whatever embarrassment and mortification you might have felt at first at being able to see yourselves coupling was thrown out the window ages ago. 

What was the use when your womanhood had already accustomed to the size and shape of his dick? Diavolo has ruined you for any other man, not that you ever plan on going astray either. 

The love you felt for this gargantuan puppy was non-refundable. He has to take responsibility for making you fall for him so utterly.

And he will.

“Habib albi, can you feel me reaching your womb? There will never be another woman or anyone else, that can make me feel the way that you do” The redhead gripped the soft flesh of your hips, his large hands most likely leaving finger-shaped bruises in their wake, and gave a particularly deep thrust that rattled you to your bones.

“No matter what my council may say and even if I have to challenge your family to a duel if only to have the honor of being your husband, of fathering your children...My love for you will never waver” Using one of his large hands, the heir of the Wandering Tribe turned your face towards his and met his lips with yours.

“For you, I will give my all”

From the corner of your eyes, you could spy the way your stomach distended ever so slightly each time he thrust upwards as your tongues participated in their sensual dance. Seeing the way your breasts bounced and dripped with sweat, his proud and powerful body contrasting against the softness and size of your own, and just the way you both seemed to synergize with one another. From the roll of his hips to the ripple of your thighs when they smacked against one another, nothing would ever compare to this feeling of utter harmony.

Momentarily pulling away from the sweetness of your lips, he beams at you with the same smile that made you fall from the start and only made you fall deeper and deeper in love with this fool, “Habibti, please accept every last drop of my love.”

Staring once again at your reflections in the mirror, you took note of your own disheveled appearance and the fine sheen of sweat that only seemed to make Diavolo’s bronzed skin even more wondrous to look at. The litany of marks and bruises on your body, the viscous dew of your lovemaking that rolled down the intimidating length and girth of his cock in droplets even though it was still connected to your own quivering opening, and the flush of your cheeks caught your attention at first.

But what took and kept your attention was the smile on both your faces.

The tired yet happy one for you, and the dopey one on your titan as he stared at you.

This was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
